Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood
Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood é o segundo pacote de expansão de Final Fantasy XIV, anunciado no Fan Fest de 2016, sendo lançado para o PC, Macintosh e PlayStation 4. Foi lançado em 20 de junho de 2017. Ele marcou oficialmente o fim de Final Fantasy XIV no PlayStation 3, com a descontinuação do suporte para a plataforma coincidindo com o lançamento da expansão. http://kotaku.com/ffxiv-announces-stormblood-expansion-new-jobs-zones-a-1787808376 A expansão mostra o Guerreiro da Luz indo para a região Gyr Abania ao leste de Aldenard e além para o continente de Othard, libertando as cidade-estados de Ala Mhigo e Doma do Império Garlean. História Logo após os eventos do final da expansão Heavensward, o Guerreiro da Luz e seus companheiros abrem caminho para a região devastada pela guerra de Gyr Abania, lar da cidade-estado de Ala Mhigo, que está sob o controle do Império Garlean. Depois que a tragédia acontece após os esforços do Aventureiro em ajudar a resistência de Ala Mhigo nas mãos do vice-rei imperial Zenos yae Galvus, o guerreiro da luz segue para a terra de Orthard, a leste, para ajudar a libertar Reino de Doma do Império. O que segue é uma missão que gira em torno da libertação de Ala Mhigo e Doma. Recursos * A expansão aumenta automaticamente o limite de nível para 70 em todas as disciplinas. * Novas classe: Red Mage e Samurai. * Um sistema de batalha renovado que introduz a mecânica de Job Gauge, que dá a cada classe um indicador exclusivo para eliminar a complexidade de gerenciar buffs importantes ou para introduzir elementos de classes exclusivos. Além disso, o sistema de cross-class foi removido do jogo e substituído por um novo sistema de Cross Role. Por fim, algumas estatísticas foram retrabalhadas, substituídas ou se tornaram exclusivas de determinados papéis. * Novas áreas que permitem aos jogadores nadar e usar montarias voadoras. * Novos locais: em Othard pode ser encontrado o Ruby Sea, lar de piratas e da tribo-fera Kojin; Yanxia, lar de Doma ocupado pelos Garleans; e a Azim Steppe, casa ancestral dos Au Ra. The Fringes, The Peaks, e The Lochs compõem Gyr Abania. * Duas novas cidades: Rialgr's Reach em Gir Abania e Kugane em Hingashi. * Uma nova área de alojamento no extremo oriente, Shirogane, em Hingashi. * Duas novas Tribos-feras, a Ananta, uma tribo serpentina, e o Kojin, uma tribo semelhante a tartaruga. * Novos Primals, incluindo o primal dos Ananta, Lakshmi, Senhora da Felicidade, e o dos Kojin, Susano, Senhor do Festa. * Uma nova raid high-end: Interdimensional Rift - Omega, a Curva do Tempo. * Uma nova série de raids de 24 jogadores: Return to Ivalice, com uma história escrita por Yasumi Matsuno. * Espaço de inventário expandido para 140 slots. Desenvolvimento Atualizações principais Observe que as atualizações da versão abaixo também adicionaram recursos e ajustes para o conteúdo de A Realm Reborn (2.x) e Heavensward (3.x). The Legend Returns (4.1) Lançado em 10 de outubro de 2017, The Legend Returns foi o primeiro grande patch lançado para a expansão de Stormblood. O patch estréia a série de raids Return to Ivalice com uma raid de 24 jogadores, The Royal City of Rabanastre. Minstrel's Ballad: Shinryu's Domain foi adicionado como um novo teste de dificuldade extrema para os jogadores. O cenário principal recebeu sua primeira continuação após os eventos da libertação de Ala Mhigo e a Drowned City of Skalla foi adicionada como um novo cenário principal. O sistema de Grandes Companhias Adventurer Squadrons foi expandido para apresentar a exploração de certas masmorras instanciadas como membros do grupo. Uma nova busca introdutória para as missões de Hildibrand Manderville foi implementada, assim como as missões da tribo-fera dos Kojin. Além disso, vários novos conjuntos de equipamentos foram adicionados ao jogo através de masmorras e receitas. Por fim, a nova área de habitação de Shirogane também permitiu que os jogadores comprassem casas e apartamentos nas instalações e o recurso de mudança de residência foi adicionado ao jogo. O novo desafio de high end conhecido como Unending Coil of Bahamut foi adicionado ao jogo no patch 4.12. Ele serve como a introdução para o mais novo nível de dificuldade do jogo final conhecido como "(Ultimate)", que é destinado apenas aos jogadores mais determinados e experientes. No patch 4.15, uma nova forma de PVP conhecida como Rival Wings foi adicionada ao jogo, que terá lugar em Idyllshire e permitirá que as equipes criem machinas Illuminati para lutarem entre si. Embora não seja uma mudança dentro do jogo em si, a loja on-line da Mogstation levantou o limite de "Registro de Aventureiros" por restrição de personagem, de modo que os jogadores agora podem comprar vários registros para aumentar o nível de várias classes para o nível 60. Rise of a New Sun (4.2) Lançado em 30 de janeiro de 2018, o patch 4.2 introduziu uma história em Doma para as missões do novo cenário principal. Trouxe as novas masmorras Hells 'Lid e o Fractal Continuum (Hard); a segunda parte da série de raids de Omega: Sigmascape e sua versão Savage, apresentando batalhas temáticas de Final Fantasy VI; e uma nova série Trial: "The Four Lords", começando com The Jade Stoa e seu modo Extreme. As masmorras Castrum Meridianum e Praetorium também foram ajustadas. Um novo sistema chamado "Duty Recorder" foi adicionado, para que os jogadores possam registrar suas experiências em certas duties. Por enquanto, apenas as duas versões de teste do Jade Stoa estão disponíveis para gravação. O sistema de Esquadrão de Aventureiros foi expandido para incluir mais masmorras jogáveis. Algumas outras coisas também foram implementadas, como as missões da tribo-fera das Ananta, uma atualização para os sistemas de compra, inventário, glamour, performance, viagens subaquáticas, e ajustes para o Lost Canals of Uznair e para taxas de EXP para disciplinas de crafters. O modo PvP the Feast também recebeu um novo mapa: a Crystal Tower Training Grounds; com revisões de regras e classificação. O Patch 4.25 incluiu um novo capítulo para as missões de Hildibrand Manderville. Ele também introduziu uma nova história paralela com o Forbidden Land of Eureka - Anemos, no qual os jogadores podem explorar uma terra misteriosa relacionada com um evento anterior mencionado anteriormente em A Realm Reborn. Além disso, os jogadores podem coletar certos itens para obter as novas Relíquias, que desta vez consistem em armas e equipamentos. Under the Moonlight (4.3) Lançado em 22 de maio de 2018, as missões do Cenário Principal concluirão a história do Doma e iniciaram uma nova, deixando a reconstrução Doma como parte de uma nova série de Missões Paralelas. Ele também continuou a série de raids Return to Ivalice com a raid de 24 jogadores Ridorana Lighthouse e a história dos Quatro Lordes. Novas instâncias também foram incluídas, como uma nova masmorra: a Swallow's Compass, e um novo Trial para o Main Scenario, tanto no modo normal quanto no extreme. O Patch 4.3 teve alterações em algumas funcionalidades: a Duty Roulette terá uma nova para High-End Raids; uma nova tribo-fera: o Namazu, focado em crafting e gathering; novos sons e animações para a ação Performance; Livros de visitas e manequins para habitação; e um novo cliente de entrega personalizada: Kurenai. Alguns recursos tiveram ajustes como o sistema de loot para as Raids de Aliança, Classes e PvP. O patch 4.3 também trouxe os Linkshells entre os mundos, para que os jogadores possam criar Linkshells para entrar em contato com jogadores de outros servidores. Algum tempo depois de seu lançamento inicial, éfoi planejado mais conteúdo como a continuação das missões de Hildibrand e novas instâncias: um novo Trial Ultimate: The Minstrel's Ballad: The Weapon's Refrain; a próxima parte de The Forbidden Land of Eureka: Pagos; e Heaven-on-High, uma nova Deep Dungeon semelhante ao Palace of the Dead. Prelude in Violet (4.4) Lançado em 18 de setembro de 2018, o cenário principal continuará com um novo enredo que de acordo com Yoshida se comparada com o "início de uma nova temporada de uma série de TV". Ele também apresenta a segunda parte do enredo dos Quatro Lordes e o nível final da série de raids high-end de Omega. Duas novas masmorras também estão incluídas: the Burn e Saint Mocianne's Arboretum (Hard). Houve também alguns ajustes de classes, como o aumento de slots para as Role Actions, algumas atualizações no PvP e Eternal Bond, um novo GATE no Gold Saucer e os Lost Canals of Uznair também foram atualizados. Novas receitas foram incluídas e um novo ponto de pesca em Doman Enclave. Os jogadores também poderão se classificar em suas Grandes Companhias para o novo posto de capitão. No patch 4.45, eles continuaram as missões de Hildibrand e incluiram a terceira parte de The Forbidden Land of Eureka. A Requiem for Heroes (4.5) Assim como as versões finais das expansões anteriores do jogo, esta foi dividida em duas partes, a primeira foi lançada em janeiro de 2019 e a segunda em março de 2019. O Cenário Principal leva os jogadores aos eventos de Shadowbringers incluindo uma nova masmorra chamada Ghimlyt Dark. Também fechou a história dos Quatro Lordes e o Retorn to Ivalice com seus respectivos duties: o trial contra Seiryu e a raid de aliança do Orbonne Monastery. O patch 4.5 também trouxe o capítulo final das missões de Hildibrand em Stormblood, novos conteúdos para o Gold Saucer incluindo um novo GATE, um novo mapa para o modo PVP Rival Wings e Hydatos, a última instância de Eureka. Uma das características mais importantes deste patch foi a introdução do Blue Mage como a primeira "classe limitada", uma classe para o Solo Play e funciona em uma nova atividade conhecida como Masked Carnivale. Outra característica será a possibilidade de visitar outros "Mundos" dentro do mesmo Data Center, e a adição novos Data Centers e Mundos para a América do Norte e Europa. No entanto, os mundos serão redistribuídos. Galeria ;Artes StormbloodJapaneseCoverArtwork.jpg|Arte promocional. FFXIV SB Concept.jpg|Arte conceitual. FFXIV SB Area Concept 1.jpg|Arte conceitual. FFXIV SB Area Concept 2.jpg|Arte conceitual. FFXIV SB Area Concept 3.jpg|Arte conceitual. FFXIV SB Area Concept 4.jpg|Arte conceitual. FFXIV SB Armor 1.jpg|Arte conceitual de armadura. FFXIV SB Armor 2.jpg|Arte conceitual de armadura. FFXIV SB Armor 3.jpg|Arte conceitual de armadura. FFXIV SB Armor 4.jpg|Arte conceitual de armadura. FFXIV SB Zenos Concept.jpg|Arte do Zenos. FFXIV SB Zenos.jpg|Zenos. Prelude_in_Violet_logo_FFXIV_Patch4.4_00.jpg|Arte de Prelude in Violet ;Capturas de tela FFXIV SB Area 1.jpg|Uma nova área. FFXIV SB Area 2.jpg|Uma nova área. FFXIV SB Area 3.jpg|Uma nova área. FFXIV SB Area 4.jpg|Uma nova área. FFXIV SB Area 5.jpg|Uma nova área. FFXIV SB Area 6.jpg|Uma nova área. XIV Kugane 01.png|Nova área de cidade. XIV Kugane 02.png|Nova área de cidade. XIV Kugane 03.png|Nova área de cidade. XIV SB Field 01.png|Uma nova área. XIV SB Field 02.png|Uma nova área. XIV SB Field 03.png|Uma nova área. XIV SB Field 04.png|Uma nova área. XIV SB Field 05.png|Uma nova área. XIV SB Field 06.png|Uma nova área. XIV SB Dungeon 01.png|Uma nova área. XIV SB Dungeon 02.png|Uma nova área. XIV SB Dungeon 03.png|Uma nova área. XIV Shirogane 01.png|Novo bairro residencial. XIV Shirogane 02.png|Novo bairro residencial.\ Yshtola_Hien_and_Yugiri_FFXIV_Patch4.4.png|Cenário Principal em Prelude in Violet. Main_scenario_questline_image_Patch4.4.png|Cenário Principal em Prelude in Violet. The_Burn_dungeon_image2_FFXIV_Patch4.4.png|The Burn. The_Burn_dungeon_image1_FFXIV_Patch4.4.png|The Burn . Saint_Mociannes_Arboretum_(Hard)_FFXIV_Patch4.4.png|Saint Mociannes Arboretum (Hard) Saint_Mociannes_Arboretum_(Hard)_FFXIV_4.4_02.png|Saint Mociannes Arboretum (Hard) Dungeon_armor_rewards_Patch_4.4.png|Nova armadura de masmorra (Patch 4.4). Domain_reconstruction_image2_FFXIV_Patch_4.4.png|''Prelude in Violet;'' Domain_reconstruction_image1_FFXIV_Patch_4.4.png|''Prelude in Violet.'' ;Mercadorias FFXIV SB Collectors Edition.jpg|Edição de colecionador. Curiosidades *O nome literal da expansão em japonês é , que se traduz em "Libertadores da Lótus Carmesim". No entanto, o termo Kaihō-sha (解放者) deve ser lido como Riberēta (リベレータ) de acordo com o furigana fornecido. *Assim como as camisetas do Batman/James Bond como dicas para o Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, o diretor Naoki Yoshida usava uma camiseta da para o evento de anúncio para trazer uma nova dica. Feiticeira Escarlate é sinônimo de Mago Vermelho. Em outro evento, ele usou uma camiseta para dar dica de uma classe diferente, que era uma conexão muito mais obscura - ou seja, a grafia semelhante entre o diretor de cinema , que dirigiu a trilogia Spider-Man de 2000, e Samurai. Links extenos *site oficial *Teaser Referências en:Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Categoria:Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Expansões de MMO